bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Apollo Square
Apollo Square is the eleventh level of BioShock. When Jack arrives to the site, the scars of both Ryan's and Fontaine's operations are visible everywhere. The train metro system is destroyed, the entire residential area is in ruins, and pictures of missing people are posted all over the walls. Another location found by Jack is Atlas's headquarters, where Atlas began to plot more sophisticated and successful riots shortly after Fontaine disappeared from the public eye. Not only did Atlas gain a stronger "army", but also the loyalty of many who were allied to Ryan during Fontaine's operations. Diane McClintock was one who joined Atlas's causes as she became more disgusted with what Ryan had become as he attempted to bring stability to Rapture. History While the whole game level is titled Apollo Square, there is an explicit location named "Apollo Square", which was the central area of Rapture's transportation and connection routes. Branches connect to a large residential area of the city's working class citizens, the giant Artemis Suites (which included Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic, a photography - possibly belonging to the infamous "Paparazzi" - studio), and later former mobster's Frank Fontaine's Little Sisters Orphanage and the Home for the Poor (labeled Hestia on the in-game map). Fontaine founded his two large institutions at Apollo Square to plot against Andrew Ryan and Rapture. The Little Sisters Orphanage was used so Fontaine (along with Tenenbaum and Dr. Suchong in some aspects) could harvest ADAM inside young girls. Though this process was to inhumanely perfect the growing Plasmid business, it secretly was used for Fontaine's personal use to dominate Rapture. The Home for the Poor, which was supposedly a shelter home for the lower class citizens, was used by Fontaine to provoke its members (or an "army", as Fontaine dubbed it) to initiate a revolution for Fontaine's self-proclaimed better causes. Once Ryan uncovered this operation, he began to send authorities after Fontaine, his men, and all suspects that were considered affiliated with his cause. Many innocent people who disappeared were incidentally killed, as well as more famous individuals (such as Anna Culpepper), and there were even public hangings and lockdowns. This furthered speculation on Ryan's controversial new actions, such as implementing a death penalty to anyone who smuggled in unwanted outside influences. Fontaine's operation was technically removed from the scene by Ryan and his authorities in 1958, when Fontaine and his supporters were claimed dead in a huge shootout. Tram tunnel Connects Mercury Suites bulkhead to Apollo Square. Apollo Square The square where criminals were hanged and caged, this was where Andrew Ryan and his men would kill the parasites that rebelled against them and the rest of Rapture. Many of the lower class citizens were angered by this, fueling their passion for revolution under the leadership of Atlas. Artemis Suites Working class apartments, this place was evident to be homes for the low class citizens of Rapture. During the war, this location suffered a great deal of damage in contrast to Mercury Suites, where high class people like Sander Cohen and Frank Fontaine lived. This is also the place where Dr. Suchong's clinic was held, with an audio diary explaining how he was attempting to create a protection bond between the Big Daddies and Little Sisters. Hestia Many poor citizens in Rapture hated Andrew Ryan because of his actions of hanging and slaughtering the innocent, thus they decided to join Atlas. Hestia was the part of Apollo Square where Atlas resided and planned his actions. Two of Fontaine's businesses here are the Little Sisters Orphanage and Fontaine's Home for the Poor, where he gained support from the low class citizens to fight alongside him. He also gathered young girls here to turn them into Little Sisters. Atlas, who was a more popular figure, was believed to be a friendly supporter of the people and had many followers including Diane McClintock, Ryan's mistress. All these places can be found here. Map Apollo Square/Map|Normal Map||true Apollo Square/ADMap|Audio Diaries Apollo Square/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries Single Use Events *There is one Power to the People vending machine. New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Focused Hacker 2 *Medical Expert 3 Audio Diaries * Diane McClintock - What's Happening Here? - Apollo Square on the ground by Olympus Heights bulkhead * Diane McClintock - Atlas Lives - Apollo Square near Gatherer's Garden * Dr. Suchong - Protection Bond - Artemis Suites, Suchong's clinic near the dose of Lot 192 * Diane McClintock - Meeting Atlas - Hestia Chambers, Fontaine's Home for the Poor right of entrance inside steamer trunk * Frank Fontaine - The Longest Con - Hestia Chambers, Atlas's headquarters on the desk next to the tonic * Diane McClintock - Today's Raid - Hestia Chambers, Atlas's headquarters on a corpse near the safe Walkthrough Trivia *Like many locations in Rapture, Apollo Square drew its name from ancient Greek/Roman mythology. Apollo was the god of healing and the arts.Apollo on Wikipedia *The map on the table in Atlas' HQ, seen right, is a map of Medical Pavilion. Coincidentally, Point A on the map is the location of Jack's Bathysphere and Point B is the location of Jack's confrontation with Dr. J.S. Steinman. References Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock Locations Category:Apollo Square